The Different Future
by Zorina Black
Summary: After reading the HP books, Harry and his friends prepare for a new future changed by the information they got from the books sent to them by TRL. Follow Harry as he struggles to understand how his relationship with each of those who participated to the reading changes because of what they know would happen if they don't change things.
1. Chapter 1: Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, this is just for fun. **

**The Different Future**

**Harry.**

Light filtered through the closed eyelids of one Harry Potter, startling him out of what someone could call sleep.

He'd spent the whole night thinking about the shocking revelations of the past week and he doubted anyone else in the house had had a good night's sleep either.

The most unbelievable week of his life had just ended and this was coming from a boy who had battled a basilisk at the tender age of twelve. Of course, after what he'd learnt he'd be doing in the future during this week, slaying a basilisk did not seem that much of an accomplishment. Apparently, he would soon be battling dragons – and he'd hoped that Norbert would be the last dragon he would ever have to deal with! – and even Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard who had wanted wanted him dead since before he was born before of a prophecy, and that would be only in the next year.

If he'd felt the weight of the world on his shoulders before, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Not only every hope he might have had to have a normal school year had been crushed but he now knew why Voldemort kept going after him. The fact that Dumbledore – someone he'd trusted with his life – had been so adamant to keep the fact that he, Harry, was supposed to be the one to kill Voldemort a secret had been a real shock. In fact, it had taken a while for Harry to let sink in the fact that, had TRL not sent these seven books, it would have taken Sirius's death to finally make Dumbledore reveal such a terrible truth.

Harry had an unpleasant feeling of someone grasping his insides every time he thought of how many people would die. Of course, it would be foolish to think that everyone would come out unscathed from the upcoming war but the thought that many of those who would die if they didn't do anything about it were people he knew and cared deeply for was frightening to say the least.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around but did not move. He was sure the big bear-like black dog curled up at the end of the bed was awake and he still didn't know how to approach his godfather, especially after what they'd heard in the fifth book two days ago. At the moment, Harry and Sirius weren't as close as their counterparts from the books were. Harry did hope he and Sirius could be that close but the very idea of being that close to Sirius to see him die as he did in the books was excruciating. It felt as if he'd just learnt that his godfather had some terrible incurable disease. In fact, he felt like that every time he thought of anyone the book had mentioned would die: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, even Snape.

However, Harry hoped that with the information they'd gathered about the future, everything would change just as TRL was hoping when he sent the books.

For example, they now were sure that Snape was on their side, so there was no need for animosity with anyone. Sirius and the Potions Master would never go past civil but considering that not six months earlier they were trying to kill each other that was a huge improvement.

The revelation of the last book about TRL's identity had shocked Lupin and the Tonks family and – Harry could relate to that as he felt the same about his future relationship with Ginny – it would take time for that issue to be solved yet that was one thing he hoped wouldn't change. Except the part where Lupin got so scared at the prospect of having a son that he was ready to run away.

It had taken most of the Weasleys to stop Sirius from hexing his old friend when they'd read about that. Not only had Sirius taken offence personally that Remus would try to run away from his responsibilities like that – he'd shouted, not much differently than what the Harry in the book had done, that neither he or James would have let him get away with something like this! – but Tonks was his cousin's daughter which meant that she was like a niece to him.

When it came to his relationship with the Weasleys – and everyone who had been present at the reading, for that matter – Harry was glad to feel that their friendship was now stronger than ever. He'd been worried when they'd read about his fight with Ron, which would happen soon, according to the books, but thanks to TRL's intervention Ron knew that Harry wouldn't place his name in the Goblet of Fire. In fact, after reading these books, Harry knew that Ron had known all along but had been jealous of Harry being in the spotlight again, despite being aware of the fact that Harry _hated_ the spotlight.

As far as his 'relationship' with Ginny was concerned, Harry was very, _very_ embarrassed just thinking about it. He'd never, in a million years, thought he would marry his best friend's younger sister. Of course, he knew Ginny had a crush on him, both Ron and Hermione had told him so, but to think that he would marry her – at least in TRL's future. He would have to reflect on that.

Harry glanced once again at the bear-like black dog curled up at the end of his bed. He couldn't imagine how Sirius was feeling right now. What could be worst for him? Knowing that in a year he would be a prisoner once again, except this time in his own house, a house he'd hated with a passion? Knowing that he would die in two years? Harry didn't think Sirius was bothered by the idea that he might die in two years. They were preparing for a war, after all, and Sirius had already been in the first war against Voldemort. Everyone of the adults, Harry thought, was accepted the possibility of death.

Now that he thought about it, Harry could feel that everyone who had participated to the reading was ready for the war to come. Yes, they were all ready to use the information they'd gotten from TRL to fight with everything they got against Voldemort.

_We can do this_, Harry thought as he made his way out of the bedroom and preparing for what would be a new start for all of them, the start of a different future.


	2. Chapter 2: Sirius

**Author's Note: I finally had some inspiration for this fic! **

**I'm sorry it took so long but I had a massive writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any recognisable character, place or animal. I do this just for the purpose of entertainment. **

**Thank you all for following and reviewing so faithfully, **

**Zorina Black**

**Sirius.**

When Albus Dumbledore came down for breakfast, he was not surprised that he was not the first to be up.

Sirius Black was alone in the kitchen of Ted Tonks' country house. He was looking outside the same window everyone else had peeked through a week earlier when he and Severus Snape had talked, coming to the conclusion that a truce was in order to ensure Harry's happiness.

"Good morning, Sirius," the headmaster called evenly, not really expecting the younger man to answer. As he peered over Sirius's shoulder, Dumbledore could see that Black was staring at his godson who seemed to have found solace on a garden chair in the yard, "What's on your mind, my boy?"

"I won't be my alter ego, headmaster," replied Sirius softly, "Locked up in Grimmauld Place, losing my mind – I am not afraid of dying and I am ready to give my life if it means it can be over but not like this. I understand that your alter ego was trying to protect me because I meant something to Harry but I am not an animal that you can put in a cage."

Dumbledore smiled, "I am sure we can find another way. One thing is certain, despite his mistakes, the way my alter ego acted was because he did not want you to die. Nevertheless, you understand that you will have to be more mature – more like your alter ego during this upcoming year, he was acting very responsibly, the way James and Lily would have wanted. I think that while he was locked up in Grimmauld Place, the other you was too affected by his memories there. You, however, my boy, know what would happen if you lose your focus and can act on it. The power to change the future is within each one of us. You have already acted on it."

Sirius turned his head and glanced at the wise wizard, confusion clear on his face, "I have?"

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, "The truce you and Severus made was a perfect start to change your future."

_Sirius was vibrating. _

_He held the door open for Snape and followed him in the well-kept garden of Ted Tonks' country house. _

_Through the window, he could see the others waiting impatiently for them to do something, fidgeting uneasily and, when they saw him looking, pretending not to be watching. _

"_What do you want, Black?" _

_The harshness in Snape's voice trigged the large part of Sirius that wanted to beat the Potions' Master senseless. However, Sirius fought fiercely against that part of him and restrained himself from hitting the other man, thinking of Harry's welfare. He knew he could improve Harry's school life if he was mature enough to play his cards right. _

"_Severus, this has to stop." _

_Surprised by the calmness in Sirius's voice, Snape took notice of the fact that Black had used his name. _

"_I'm assuming you're referring to my behaviour regarding your precious godson." _

_Sirius merely nodded, "I know you hated us at school but you were also friends with Lily until fifth year. She told me you were her best friend." _

_Pain filled Snape's heart at the mention of Lily. He didn't like how Black used her to get what he wanted. Gritting his teeth, Snape said nothing. _

"_I know, believe me, I do, that Harry looks remarkably like James, but please, don't let that blind you and treat him badly just like we did to you. Harry has nothing to do with that and you know it." _

_And, of course, Black had to make it look like he was the bad guy and Potter was so innocent, "You know as well as me that Potter doesn't respect me at all." _

"_Can you blame him? You were absolutely horrible to him, Severus, and it was just his first lesson! This book has already shown you… and the other books will show you later, I'm sure… that Harry is not like James was at his age. As much as it pains me to say this, I have to admit that James was a bit like that Dudley kid, not that bad, of course, but still had a big ego because his parents spoiled him. Harry is not like that. He's more like Lily and you know it. You heard what his home life is like… you know Petunia better than any of us, you know she doesn't love him and she never will. That's why he is not like James. I understand what he went through, my home life was not much different when I was a child. I know that you understand that as well, Lily told me that your home life wasn't a piece of cake either. James is not here but I know he would tell you the same. If you promise to at least try and be not nice to Harry but at least fair to him, I am ready to bury the hatchet and be at my best behaviour with you… don't get me wrong, I still don't like you at all." he said quickly, when he saw Snape frowning. "But I won't call you names and be rude at you unless I have a good reason to." _

_Snape still said nothing. _

"_And as far as that – er – joke is concerned, I take all the blame. Although I can't say I didn't mean to hurt you, because that would be a blatant lie, I will say that I didn't want to kill you and that I was sixteen and an idiot. I wouldn't do that now. But I swear to you that neither Remus nor James had anything to do with that. If you want to hate someone, that someone is me. Don't get mad at Harry for something I did." _

_For a while, neither of them spoke. They both seemed to be in some kind of trance. _

_From inside the house, Harry couldn't see Sirius's face, as his godfather was standing with his back to him, but he saw Snape's face abruptly turn from its usual disgusted expression to a weird shocked one as if pigs had started to fly. Of course, not being able to hear the conversation, he couldn't know that Snape's mind had suddenly registered the fact that his childhood nemesis, Sirius Black, had just not only spoken sense but had also… apologised to him! Well, almost. _

_When Snape's face changed, Sirius registered what he had done too. He too couldn't believe his own words but, he realised, he really meant them. He would do whatever it took to ensure that Harry was safe and happy. _

_This was something neither of the wizards would have ever expected: to stand in front of each other without getting at each other's throat. _

_Still, Sirius didn't like the fact that Snape hadn't said anything yet. What was he going to do? Sneer at him as usual? Try to call the Dementors again? _

_And then… Snape did the last thing Sirius expected him to do. He cleared his throat and nodded at him, "I'll never like the boy, I can't help it, but I swore I would protect him, and I will. As far as that joke is concerned… I can say I am satisfied with my revenge. You tried to send me to a werewolf and failed. I tried to send you to the Dementors and failed. We can call it a tie." _

_Sirius could feel his eyes growing wide, his eyebrows rise up in his forehead and his jaw drop to the ground. Nevertheless, he resumed a less embarrassing expression and shook the hand Snape – _Snape_ – was offering. _

Sirius smirked at the memory that still baffled both him and Snape.

Since the reading of the first book, Black and Snape had tried to act upon the truce without much success but they were getting better. It still seemed to Sirius that everything Snape did was to annoy him and he was certain that was the same with Severus, however, they were both trying as hard as they could to ignore the other.

Dumbledore was still looking at him when he looked up and they exchanged an amused smile, "Yes," said Sirius slowly, "I suppose it was a good start," he turned towards the window again and watched Harry, who, having woken up so early, had now fallen asleep on a garden chair, "It was certainly a good thing that Harry's future counterpart had Teddy send the books. I would have died not knowing what my brother did."

Sirius bowed his head. Dumbledore could not see his face hidden by the long dark hair.

No one knew that he had spent the past night hidden in the bathroom, overwhelmed by the pain of knowing that not only had Regulus died a hero and he wouldn't have known any of this if not for these books. What little he'd eaten at dinner, he'd thrown up in the toilet at the thought of his younger brother drowning in that dark cave by the sea while he'd been hating each and everyone of the ones who shared his blood, blinded by the same kind of prejudices that he claimed he despised.

The knowledge of how mistaken he'd always been about his abilities to read people made Sirius feel sick, he felt helpless and far – _so far_ – from redemption. He had shared the dislike the Harry in the books had had for the Marauders when he'd seen what he was like at fifteen from another perspective.

How he'd hated the fate of his alter ego, dying at his cousin's hand, losing his mind, a man spouting wise words but acting exactly opposite to his own advice, a man so worthless he didn't even deserve a proper burial.

There had been no body to bury, the Harry in the book had reflected when participating at Dumbledore funeral during his sixth year. True, but Sirius had fought the first war and he knew what the policy was in these cases: an empty coffin would be buried to have a place to mourn the dearly departed. When Regulus had been declared dead, even though his body was missing – now Sirius knew why – his mother Walburga had had a funeral held in memory of her 'only' son. Sirius was denied even that.

Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to crack up, the Harry in the book had told Dumbledore not even three months after his godfather's death. Sirius would have certainly never wanted Harry to crack up but to think that it would end this way –

"Sirius?"

Sirius was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of his godson's voice.

Harry had come back inside and was looking at him, having called his name for a while, "Are you alright?"

Sirius smiled as he took in how taller Harry had gotten since the last time he'd seen him, a few months ago, when the boy had saved his life and helped him escape the clutches of the Ministry.

He couldn't dwell in what would have been – in what had been in those books. The only thing he could do was to stop lamenting the past, James was gone and he couldn't come back – not even with the Deathly Hallows. As much as he missed him, Sirius had no desire to join him and Lily in death, not for a while. They had entrusted their son's safety to him and there was no way he would let them down.

"I will be," he answered honestly.

The last of the Blacks had made his decision.


End file.
